Episode 2-122
Summary Samphati whooshes to the ground and scrutinizes the blood-splattered escape pod. Inside the restaurant at Aeroplateau's Magic Guild, Leez apologizes to Mirha for not realizing right away that she was a quarter. Mirha tells her that it is her own fault for wearing dark sunglasses which made it hard to tell that her eye and hair color are different. She says that it is no big deal and encourages her to speak to her casually like a friend of the same age. Leez's heart seems to leap at the word "friend", so she then introduces herself and asks for Mirha's name, who hesitates a bit before responding with "Mir". Leez reveals that she is new to the city and wants to explore it, but Asha told her to stay put. When Mirha asks why, Leez surmises that she wants her to avoid getting lost or running into something dangerous. Mirha scoffs at the idea and tells her that the citizens would give her directions if she ever got lost. She adds that the city is very safe since magic usage records are kept here so criminals can be brought to justice, plus there are undercover magicians among the citizens. She then convinces Leez to explore the city with her, even getting the purple-haired cafe server to vouch for her. After an exciting ride on a roller coaster, they next head to an ice cream shop that offers a "Super Giant Parfait challenge". Leez has no problem cleaning out the giant bowl of ice cream, thus getting it on the house, and she takes a commemorative photo with Mirha. Leez then decides to go to the giant tower next. Mirha buys the tickets, and as they enter the tower she explains that before the Cataclysm, every planet had a location for receiving oracles, and for Willarv it was this tower. People would go to the top to listen to the gods. Leez asks if people actually met the gods back then, and Mirha replies that for the most part people only listened to their voices. Looking at a god was a terrible sin, but for those who did catch a glimpse, they were unable to describe what they saw to others. Even artists were unable to create a detailed portrait since it would only resemble smoke. For this reason, the images in the tower are simplified so the gods could remain unrecognizable and walk undetected among humans with a simple disguise. Leez finds this fascinating, and tells herself that even if she could draw well, it probably would not be good enough to make Agni's face recognizable. She then looks around a bit and finds the portrait for God Kubera. The description under the image states that he has golden armor and a spear, and his hair changes color from gray in the daytime to gold at night. Currygom's comment head spin Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted January 26, 2015): * (thumbnail - Sky Tower): It's a long walk to the top of that tower... * (Mirha holding a drink): Mirha's eyes are bright yellow though occasionally, because of the lighting or her dark sunglasses, they look a little different. * (parfait image on the shop's sign): Do you think this serving looks manageable? It's only a marketing trick. Challengers have no idea how big the serving actually is until it's brought to them. It's gigantic. The ice cream has a high fat content, so the number of calories is also gigantic... * (Kubera mural): God Kubera's armor design is nothing like that! Hehe. As Mirha said, it's impossible to accurately portray a god. The mural was simply painted to show that he is wearing armor and wielding a spear. In fact, if you compare the armor leggings shown with his actual armor, you can tell they're completely different. 2-122 p01 Samphati.png|pay dirt 2-122 p15 photo op.png|free dessert 2-122 p16 oracle tower.png|divine alert 2-122 p18 receiving an oracle.png|revealing shirt Notes * One exception to the quarter trait of having different eye and hair color is Eiraheeari Catroshife, whose hair and eyes are both pink. * The god in yellow with green hair who appears during Mirha's explanation is Asvins. She was seen earlier as part of the Marut & Asvins statue in Ep.2-8. References